Robot Master
A Robot Master is a special kind of robot or android from the Mega Man classic series that possesses a very advanced level of artificial intelligence. The Robot Master AI system is credited to Dr. Light. Most, if not all, Robot Masters possess a special weapon. These powers can be gained after the robot is defeated. Robot Masters can also be grouped into types depending on what elemental nature their power and environment may be. Most Robot Masters possess a unique identification code, consisting of a two-letter "series code" followed by one of N, No, or #, then a three-digit "serial number". Robot Masters who do not have a serial number or whose serial number has yet to be revealed include: Bass, Quint, King, Sunstar, Dark Man, Time Man, Oil Man, Doc Robot/Doc Man and Mega Man X. Robot Masters Below are the Robot Masters by serial code: Note: In some games, the serial number are together (like DRN000) and in others they are divided (DRN-000). DRN series The DRN (D'octor '''R'ight 'N'umber) Robot Masters where created by Dr. Light. Dr. Right is Dr. Light's Japanese name. *DRN-000: Proto Man, the first Robot Master created. *DRN-001: Mega/Mega Man, the protagonist. *DRN-002: Roll *DRN-003: Cut Man *DRN-004: Guts Man *DRN-005: Ice Man *DRN-006: Bomb Man *DRN-007: Fire Man *DRN-008: Elec Man Unknown series and number created by Dr. Light: *DRN-???: Time Man *DRN-???: Oil Man *Mega Man X (known as a Reploid) DWN series DWN ('D'octor 'W'ily 'N'umber) Robot Masters are robots created OR modified by Dr. Wily. Note: All the Robot Master from Mega Man 4 and 6 where not created by Dr. Wily, the Robot Masters from Mega Man 4 were created by Dr. Cossack and the creators from the Robot Masters of Mega Man 6 are unknown creators from different countries such as the U.S., Japan and Canada. Mega Man 2: *DWN-009: Metal Man *DWN-010: Air Man *DWN-011: Bubble Man *DWN-012: Quick Man *DWN-013: Crash Man *DWN-014: Flash Man *DWN-015: Heat Man *DWN-016: Wood Man Mega Man 3: *DWN-017: Needle Man *DWN-018: Magnet Man *DWN-019: Gemini Man *DWN-020: Hard Man *DWN-021: Top Man *DWN-022: Snake Man *DWN-023: Spark Man *DWN-024: Shadow Man Mega Man 4 (created by Dr. Cossack). They are also known as DCN series ('D'octor 'C'ossack 'N'umber): *DWN-025: Bright Man *DWN-026: Toad Man *DWN-027: Drill Man *DWN-028: Pharaoh Man *DWN-029: Ring Man *DWN-030: Dust Man *DWN-031: Dive Man *DWN-032: Skull Man Mega Man 5: *DWN-033: Gravity Man *DWN-034: Wave Man *DWN-035: Stone Man *DWN-036: Gyro Man *DWN-037: Star Man *DWN-038: Charge Man *DWN-039: Napalm Man *DWN-040: Crystal Man Mega Man 6 (unknown creators): *DWN-041: Blizzard Man *DWN-042: Centaur Man *DWN-043: Flame Man *DWN-044: Knight Man *DWN-045: Plant Man *DWN-046: Tomahawk Man *DWN-047: Wind Man *DWN-048: Yamato Man Mega Man 7: *DWN-049: Freeze Man *DWN-050: Junk Man *DWN-051: Burst Man *DWN-052: Cloud Man *DWN-053: Spring Man *DWN-054: Slash Man *DWN-055: Shade Man *DWN-056: Turbo Man Mega Man 8: *DWN-057: Tengu Man *DWN-058: Astro Man *DWN-059: Sword Man *DWN-060: Clown Man *DWN-061: Search Man *DWN-062: Frost Man *DWN-063: Grenade Man *DWN-064: Aqua Man Unknown series and number created by Dr. Wily: Note: Not all of the Robot Master created by Dr. Wily are from the DWN series (like the RKN series). *Bass *King *Dark Man *Doc Robot/Doc Man Unfinished Robot Masters: *King II (Mega Man and Bass) Last creation: *DWN∞: Zero (known as a Reploid) RKN series The RKN ('R'ockman 'K'iller 'N'umber) series are the Robot Masters created by Dr. Wily specially to kill Mega Man. Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. *RKN-001: Enker *RKN-002: Punk *RKN-003: Ballade Unknown series and number: *???-??? Quint (originally DRN-001) SRN series The SRN ('S'pace 'R'uler 'N'umber) are the Robot Masters that came from the space are known as Stardroids. They only appeared in Mega Man V. They have the name of the Solar System planets. *SRN-001: Terra *SRN-002: Mercury *SRN-003: Venus *SRN-004: Mars *SRN-005: Jupiter *SRN-006: Saturn *SRN-007: Uranus *SRN-008: Pluto *SRN-009: Neptune Unknown series and number: *Sunstar MWN series The MWN ('M'ega'W'''orld '''N'umber) series are the three Robot Masters from the Genesis Unit that appeared only in Mega Man: The Wily Wars, on the Wily Tower. Different from other Robot Masters serial numbers, they only have 2 numbers instead of three. Mega World stands from Mega Man: The Wily Wars Japanese name: Rockman Mega World. They are based on the characters of the Chinese novel Jorney to the West. *MWN-01: Buster Rod. G *MWN-02: Mega Water. S *MWN-03: Hyper Storm. H KGN series The KGN ('K'in'''G N'umber) series are Robot Masters created by King in Mega Man and Bass. *SRN-001: Dynamo Man *SRN-002: Cold Man *SRN-003: Ground Man *SRN-004: Pirate Man *SRN-005: Burner Man *SRN-006: Magic Man Unknown series and numbers *Bass *???-??? Quint *King *Sunstar *Duo *Time Man *Oil Man *Dark Man *Doc Robot/Doc Man. *Mega Man X (known as a Reploid) Support units (it's unknown if they are or not considered Robot Masters, even as they have high intelligence levels): 'Dr. Light: *Rush *Eddie *Tango *Auto Dr. Cossack: *Beat Dr. Wily: *Reggae *Treble Non-canon Robot Masters Mega Man (PC): *Volt Man *Dyna Man *Sonic Man Mega Man 3 (PC): *Oil Man (this is not the Oil Man from Mega Man: Powered Up) *Wave Man (this is not the Wave Man from Mega Man 5) *Shark Man (this is not the robot counterpart for SharkMan.EXE from MegaMan Battle Network) *Torch Man (this is not the robot counterpart for TorchMan.EXE (FireMan.EXE) from MegaMan Battle Network) *Bit Man *Blade Man Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future: These Robot Masters are Quint's henchmen. *Aircon Man *Clock Men *Compass Man *Dangan Man *Konro Man *Kosumo Man Captain N: The Game Master: *Garbage Man Comics and mangas: Rockman Strategy It's unknown if the Robot Masters from Rockman Strategy are or not canon. They are based in the zodiacal constellations. *? (Fan) *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Virgo *Libra *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces *Luna *Apollo See also Reploids, a advanced type of Robot Masters. Robot Masters listed by alphabetic order Robot Masters listed by their serial numbers. Robot Masters listed by design Category:Characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses